Nolan Reynolds: Chaos Vs. Lady Pain
The storyline continues from Nolan Reynolds: Christmas Carol Characters *Buttfucker *Anal Amy *Lady Pain *Chaos *Ramon Montana *Kevin *Cock King *Tara Wilson *Dead Man *Frank Goalby Plot Lady Pain is in a gang war with Chaos. Lady Pain is interrogate her henchman Ramon Montana, who is dressed as a hot dog, believing him to be the Buttfucker. Montana tells Lady Pain what happened in an attempt to convince her that he is not who she thinks he is. In flashback Lady Pain sends her men, including Montana who is still dressed as a Hot Dog, to break into a prison to recruit more followers. Montana claims that he sold hot dogs outside Lady Pain's prison and that Chaos killed his father. Montana is shot in the knee by one of the prison security guards. Buttfucker and Anal Amy fight Lady Pain's men. Montana is the only one to escape, making Lady Pain suspicious of him. ''Lady Pain tells Montana that he is insufficient, prompting him to tell her "your face is insufficient", a habit the Buttfucker has. Anal Amy is listening in the agrees with Montana, suggesting that is why she wears a mask. Lady Pain sends Montana and more of her men to attack Chaos' facility. Montana, now with a knee brace, partners with a Lady Pain thug calling himself the Cock King who is leading the team.'' Buttfucker attacks both Lady Pain and Chaos' men but Montana shoots the Buttfucker and believing him to be dead, calls him the Corpse Fucker (a bad attempt at a one linar). Montana panics when he finds that Chaos is actually in the facility (the intel said he was elsewhere). Chaos corners Montana. Montana says "I am Ramon Montana. You killed my father. I will have my revenge" and tries to shoot Chaos but his gun jams and he is shot in the face. Despite this Lady Pain's men still take over Chaos' facility, forcing Chaos to flee. Lady Pain then finds out the Buttfucker is alive, making Lady Pain more suspicious of Montana for his false report of killing him. Giving Montana another chance, Lady Pain sends him, the Cock King and rest of her men to another Chaos facility. Montana, now speaking in a russian accent instead of his spanish one, is no longer wearing his hot dog costume but is now dressed like in military gear and has a mask on after being shot in the face. Montana is now partnered with Dead Man. Montana fights Anal Amy. After Montana defeats Anal Amy, he is attacked by the Cock King, working for Chaos. Buttfucker fights Lady Pain. Montana shoots the Cock King in the hand. Anal Amy is captured by Kevin, who works for Chaos. Kevin brings Anal Amy to Chaos. Chaos shoots Anal Amy. The Buttfucker flees from Lady Pain to make the writers of this comic book bring Anal Amy back to life by threatening them with his gun. Anal Amy resurrects and kills Kevin, while Chaos and Tara Wilson flee. Buttfucker and Anal Amy blow up the facility so that neither Lady Pain nor Chaos have it. Montana brings the Cock King to Lady Pain, revealing that he is working for Chaos. Lady Pain tries to execute the Cock King but he manages to bleed to death from being shoot in the hand by Montana, dot heir surprise. Category:Comic Stories Category:Nolan Reynolds Stories